xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kateryna Archer
Kateryna Archer is a Riverki Scout and Hunter in the Unnamed Story. A minor antagonist but only in jest, she features repeatedly, and often unexpectedly. Standing chest-high to her partner, Adem, Katya is his polar opposite, bouyant and friendly but utterly poor-intentioned when it comes to other people. Her first priority is making coin, and anything that gets in the way of that is at risk of having new holes added to it with extreme prejudice. Background From the time she was old enough to hold a bow, Katya showed the signs of her breeding, with the same strength and accuracy that earned the Archer family their honored name. She knew early on what her fate would be: a career as a Headhunter, a sniper marksman utilized in vital missions, with the rest of the clan quietly sneering at her back. Her father before her was a bowman of legendary skill, who left his duty in order to raise her and her brother alone, a fact that earned him her undying admiration, and instilled in her a simple fact: love is more important. And so when the time came for her to choose her career, she shocked much of the clan when she chose to be a support Hunter--not because she could not succeed as a sniper, but because she wanted to be with her friends. But the choice left her with a lingering need to prove that the decision was not a mistake. Personality If Katya is anything, it's full of energy. She is always on the go--often to Adem's exasperation--running, jumping and climbing as easily as most people walk. Her agility gives her an edge as a bowman, and combined with her uncanny accuracy, makes her a deadly weapon. When she isn't shooting the hats off unaware nobles for her own glee, Katya can be found dragging her partner on bounty hunting expeditions, as their skillset is well-suited to it, and the money (to them) is easy. Friendly, flirtatious and deeply manipulative, Katya will steal just about anything that isn't nailed to a floor, and delights in simple mischief, such as picking pockets, or the aforementioned hat-hunting. Her energetic personality swings violently in both directions, and on the downward swing, her temper is sharp and often-times fatal. As a member of the Archer family, Katya is one of Clan Vatesh's most skilled bowmen, and when she isn't using that skill for mischief, she is singularly deadly at any distance. The Unnamed Story Katya had only one goal in mind, and that was capturing the men that had been hunting Adem in the last fortnight, and putting a quiver of arrows in their asses. It was in pursuit of this that she and her partner came across the Party, who responded to the sounds of an ambush thinking that someone innocent was being accosted, when in fact it was only those who dearly deserved it. Mistaking the arriving interlopers as reinforcements, the Riverki briefly engaged them, only to recognize the misunderstanding. One counter-ambush later, it became clear that their new friends were innocent, and that those seeking Adem had mistaken one giant armored man for another. Ever ready for an adventure, Katya and Adem invited themselves along for a while, Katya busying herself trying (and failing!) to seduce Rainer before liberating the Party's coin and excusing herself from the story. After all, they had ruined her plans. The least they could do was pay for drinks. See More * Adem Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Characters Category:Riverki